The objectives of this research project is to study the effects of microwave radiation on embryonic development, and immunology and fertility of the mature quail which were exposed during development. Fertilized Japanese quail eggs were exposed to 2450 MHz microwave radiation at incident power density of 5mW/square cm for the first 12 days of embryogenesis. The eggs were then transferred to a regular hatching incubator until hatch (17 days). Control eggs were treated exactly the same way except for the microwave exposure. At hatch the quail were checked for deformities. No differences were found in the hatchability or development in the controls and exposed quail. The quail were then placed in regular feeding and housing facilities and were not exposed to any microwave radiation after hatch. Reproductive performance in the quail was monitored from 6 through 22 weeks of age. Non-exposed controls of both sexes, as well as exposed females, performed normally. However, the exposed males did not. This conclusion is based upon reduced sperm numbers, reduced sperm motility, and a decreased percentage of fertile eggs produced by control or exposed females when paired with exposed males. Mating behavior was normal in both exposed and non-exposed males.